


You Know I Won't

by winrystan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrystan/pseuds/winrystan
Summary: The night before The Promised Day, tensions are running high, especially between Ed and Winry. Ed doesn't know if he'll live or die, and neither does Winry. They've loved eachother for ages, and now might be the right time to confess. Who knows when they'll see each other again?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 22





	You Know I Won't

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight canon divergence! Only one line tho lol

"Listen…" Ed bit his lip, scraping his teeth against the thin skin. He lay against the cold bench of Winry’s workshop, his arm outstretched. The Promised Day was fast approaching, and the uncertainty behind whether he- or anyone- would make it out alive rattled him. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Winry in that, as well. 

"What?" Winry turned to face her client, her expression lacking the worry and dread that he had. He paused for a moment, speaking unsteadily. 

“Take granny and den, and run away to some foreign country,” he began, only for his words to be met with the fierce wrath of Winry Rockwell. 

“What do you mean, run away?! What good is having only those close to you get away?! Can't you do anything to stop the country from getting messed up?!” She was in his face, now. Their eyes met as Winry fumed silently. 

“I’m gonna stop it! I'm gonna stop it, but there is that one chance in a million,” he retorted, only to be once again met by Winry’s fierce rage. 

“Don't give me one in a million, or even a billion! Those guys are about to do something awful, right? So slam the door shut on it, and protect the country! And then, Ed, both you and Al come home with your original bodies! I'll do anything to make that happen!”

“You make it sound so simple,” Ed gritted his teeth, jaw tightening. He all but rolled his eyes at her statement. He grabbed his shirt from the bench, turning his back to leave, only to be stopped by Winry as she snatched the back of his shirt to drag him back to her. 

“And  _ you  _ make it sound impossible,” she retorted, glaring. A beat of silence passes, the tension in the air so thick that it could be cut through with a knife.

Winry clutched onto his shirt tightly, hesitating for a moment. Still glaring, she pulled him quickly into a kiss. It's angry, regretful, and filled with a sad sentiment. Ed, though surprised, returns the kiss with the same emotions she brought to it. 

Words aren't needed to express that they care for eachother. The ‘I love you’ was there in their actions. 

Winry pulls away, gazing at him with the tinge of a blush on her cheeks. Ed returns this gaze, knowing exactly what shes thinking.

_ Don't die on me tomorrow. _

_ You know I won't. _


End file.
